


In The Mines

by Edoraslass



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of five different dwarves in Khazad-dum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Mines

**Author's Note:**

> The first one is Balin, the last is Gimli, and the other three are anonymous.
> 
> ~*~

**Earth**

 

The drums rumble from below, far deeper than we have ever dared venture. We know what lies in the depths; we had come to reclaim Khazad-dûm, but we are not fools.  
  
There can be no doubt - they are now coming for us.   
  
We cannot get out. There is nowhere to flee. Not one of us will be left to carry the tale to those we left behind. Not one of us will escape.   
  
This we all know. This we all accept.  
  
At least it is here. There is still dust from the quarry in my beard, in my nostrils, under my fingernails. I will not see its shining mithril walls again, but it is with me.   
  
At least it is here, in the earth, surrounded by stone and rock. It is a fit place for a dwarf to meet his fate.   
  
They are coming.

 

**Water**

My only regret is that I shall not see Kheled-zâram one last time.   
  
If we do not show them that there are dwarves willing to die for what is theirs, this filth, these orcs and trolls and creatures unspeakable will ooze out from under the mountain and despoil that which is most precious to us.   
  
They will not have the chance to do so; not while I stand. They will not set one foot in that glade.  
  
I shall hold the memory of that bright sacred place in my mind when I raise my axe; that is what I shall fight to defend.

 

**Shadow**

I am glad now that this trip did not interest my son , though at the time of our setting forth, I did much wish for his company. My wife was relieved as well, though she did not let him know this.   
  
I hope that they will be able to give each other solace, when I do not return. I am not reluctant to die fighting these foul creatures, but it darkens my heart to know that I will never again see my son hold a chisel, never again watch my wife at the forge.   
  
I could not have wished for a more beautiful wife, nor a more talented son.  
  
I should have told them more often that I was proud of their skills.

 

**Air**

Just breathe. Breathe. Deeply, evenly, focus on the very act to the exclusion of all else.  
  
Ignore the fear.  
  
Ignore the ever-so-faint tremble in arms and legs.  
  
Ignore the hungry shrieks and growls and mocking shouts in the Black Tongue that grow ever nearer.  
  
Ignore the weight of the axe in sweating palms and the acrid scent of anticipation that rises from the Company.  
  
Soon it will be over, and there will be nothing left to fear.  
  
Breathe.

 

**Fire**

I cannot believe the evidence of my eyes. My kin, cut down and cast aside like so much slag, left to rot here in the dark.   
  
Many still hold weapons in their hands; many have been cruelly torn by strange claws, many -- O far too many! -- are not whole of body.   
  
I burn to visit my wrath on those responsible. Give me a row of orc necks to hew, and they will see what price they must pay for slaughtering dwarves. They will see that they have not conquered every dwarf in Khazad-dûm.  
  
If my companions do not wish to accompany me, then I will go alone, but there will be vengeance.  
  
Perhaps this Ring which Frodo carries could be of help. Surely the wizard would allow my kin to be avenged.   
  
Just for a moment; that is all the time I need borrow it.  
  
Just a moment, to burn out the filth which has stolen this beautiful mountain and murdered my people.


End file.
